


【好兆头/CA】欲

by Archer520



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer520/pseuds/Archer520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	【好兆头/CA】欲

夜晚的街道十分宁静，没有嘈杂的说话声，没有喧闹的汽车声，只有柔和的风声和......  
坐在长椅上分享同一瓶红酒的两个人，奇怪的是，其中一个还戴着墨镜。  
“不过一切都有了最好的结果。”亚茨拉斐尔笑道，“你想想如果我们都很称职的话，现在的情况会有多遭。”  
“嗯，说得没错。”克劳利应道。  
亚茨拉斐尔从口袋掏出一张小纸条，递给克劳利。  
“这是什么？”克劳利问道。  
“这是从阿格妮思纳特那本书里掉出来的。”  
克劳利接过小纸片，看了看上面的预言，“'因为你们很快就会玩火'。所以这是阿格妮思的最后一则预言？”  
“据我所知是这样。”  
“而亚当...又变回人类了？”  
“就我看来是如此。”  
此时一辆白色的面包车经过，在不远处停了下来。  
“天使...”克劳利仰头灌了一口酒，把酒瓶递给亚茨拉斐尔，偏头看向他问道，“万一这是万能上帝一直以来盘算好了的呢?”  
“嗯...有可能。”亚茨拉斐尔接过酒瓶也抿了一口，故作轻松地说道，“是这样我也不意外。”  
此时快递员朝两人走了过来，开口道:“抱歉，打扰一下，东西在您这儿吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔露出一贯的微笑，把椅子上的纸盒双手递给快递员。  
快递员打开纸盒检查一番，说道:“呃...两位，不好意思，应该还有把剑才对。”  
亚茨拉菲尔有些尴尬地环顾四周，略显迷惑，然后突然想起什么似得站起身来，才发现自己已经在那把剑上坐了一个多小时。  
“没错，它被我坐着呢...”亚茨拉斐尔朝快递员歉意一笑，伸手把它拿起来放入纸盒中。  
快递员笑着说道:“噢，真是幸好你们在这里。”  
亚茨拉斐尔欣喜地看向克劳利说道:“真好，有人知道我们参与了，拯救...”  
快递员打断了亚茨拉斐尔的话，递来一个笔记板说道:“这里需要有人签名。”  
“啊，好的。”亚茨拉斐尔尴尬一笑，接过笔记板，签下了名字。  
快递员在亚茨拉斐尔签名的时候小心翼翼地问道:“你相信有死后来生吗？”  
“我想我应该相信。”亚茨拉斐尔说着把笔记板递还给快递员。  
“是啊...”快递员有些意外地看向亚茨拉斐尔，随即释然一笑，眼底含着泪，“如果我和我太太说了今天发生的事情，她一定不会相信我，我也不会怪她。”说罢便拿起纸盒走向面包车。  
坐在椅子上的两人对视了一眼，会心一笑。  
亚茨拉斐尔看见有辆公交车朝这边行驶而来，惊呼道:“噢，车来了!”  
待那辆公交车开近了些，亚茨拉斐尔又失望道:“上面写着牛津...”  
“对，但他还是会开去伦敦，只是不知道原因罢了。”克劳利紧盯着那辆公交车说道。  
亚茨拉斐尔坐直了身子，“看来我应该让他把我载去书店。”  
克劳利转头看向亚茨拉斐尔，缓缓开口道:“书店烧掉了，记得吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔听言沉默不语。  
克劳利又开口道:“如果你愿意，可以住我家。”  
亚茨拉斐尔愣了一下，不可置信地看向克劳利，尽量用平淡的语气掩饰住内心的窃喜:“我想我的阵营不会同意的。”  
“我们不属于任何阵营了，我们得靠自己。”克劳利说道，“正如阿格妮思所言，我们必须明智地选择以何面目示人。”  
亚茨拉斐尔若有所思地看向前方，克劳利伸手拦了一下路过的公交车，两人便起身走了进去。  
他们下车后并没有直接回家，路过一家餐厅时亚茨拉斐尔停下了脚步。  
“要进去吗？”克劳利看向亚茨拉斐尔问道。  
“嗯...那就吃一点吧。”亚茨拉斐尔被餐厅散发出的香气迷得七荤八素，他按耐住内心的莫名焦躁感，仍按平常一样轻轻握住门把手将门打开，先让克劳利走进去，自己跟随其后。  
当他用小刀切开一份三分熟的肋眼牛排，再用叉子插住其中一小块放入嘴中咀嚼，从牛排中滋出的鲜美肉汁刺激着舌尖的味蕾，仿佛那一刻起所有疲惫和不悦被冲刷除尽。  
不知为何此时他的食欲比往常更强烈，或者，更像是遵循一种本能。  
尽管这次进食的速度比以往快了些，但亚茨拉斐尔仍不忘在人间修习的绅士风度，对待每一种美食就像对待每一位来书店阅读的客人一样怀有礼貌的敬意。  
克劳利全神贯注地观察着亚茨拉斐尔进食的动作，他打心底承认他喜欢看着亚兹拉斐尔吃东西的样子，甚至很享受这种视觉观感，但是从不说出口，因为这听起来简直肉麻得要命，这一点都不恶魔。  
所以他只是面无表情地盯着亚兹拉斐尔，当然只有他觉得自己面无表情。  
在场的所有食客，只要瞧见克劳利和亚兹拉斐尔那一桌，无不感到怪异:一个埋头握刀叉狂吃不停；另一个仰头扶下颚紧盯不止。  
“噢，这可真是太美味了!”亚兹拉斐尔终于将目光从餐盘移开，心满意足地拿起手边的餐巾擦了擦嘴，注意到克劳利一直盯着自己看，有些困惑地偏头问道，“克劳利，你想吃点什么吗？”  
“不，我已经饱了。”克劳利耸了耸肩，慵懒地靠向椅背回道。  
“可是你什么也没吃...”  
“我不需要吃任何东西。”克劳利扶了一下墨镜，扬起嘴角问道，“你呢，天使？”  
“我想应该是够了，不过...”亚兹拉斐尔说着看似不经意地瞥向旁边那桌的草莓蛋糕，又很快收回目光，不好意思地笑了笑，起身说道，“额...我想我们该回去了，克劳利。”  
“先等等。”克劳利早已看穿了阿兹拉斐尔的小把戏，应该说这是亚兹拉斐尔故意使的套，他也心甘情愿跳进去的那种。于是他抬手道:“服务员!”   
“先生，请问还需要什么吗？”  
“再打包一份草莓蛋糕。”  
“好的，先生，请稍等片刻。”  
克劳利抬眉看向亚兹拉斐尔，如他所愿，他又看到了亚兹拉斐尔低头偷笑的可爱表情。  
“行了，别笑了。”克劳利撑着下颚捂住微微发热的耳根，撇过头看向别处，试图按耐住自己内心有些躁动的情绪，嘴上却损道，“你看你脸上的皱纹都挤在一块儿了，蠢天使。”  
“你...”非常注重仪表的亚兹拉斐尔立马收起了笑容，双手抱胸义愤填膺地回击道，“你还好意思说我？老恶魔!我敢肯定你的皱纹比我多!”  
“噢，是吗？”克劳利听言还是绷不住脸噗呲一声笑了，将翘起的腿放下来，站起身走到亚兹拉斐尔的面前，手抵在椅背上凑近脸，盯着亚兹拉斐尔那犹如宝石般闪曜的蓝眸，轻声问道，“那么要不你来亲自数数我有多少皱纹吧？”  
“这...”亚兹拉斐尔惊慌失措地眨了眨眼，伸出双手抵在克劳利的肩膀制止他贴近自己，往后挪了挪身子，低下头小声说道，“行了...克劳利，别...别再开玩笑了，你快坐回去，旁人看着呢。”  
克劳利轻声笑了笑，起身顺手接过服务员递过来的草莓蛋糕，走向前台准备结账。  
“走了，天使。”克劳利提着蛋糕背对着亚茨拉斐尔喊道。  
亚茨拉斐尔撇着嘴抚平了一下自己的衣领的褶皱，起身跟了上去。

“克劳利!!”  
一声惊慌失措的惊叫声突然响起，克劳利被吓得一激灵，连擦拭完的墨镜都没来得及放回盒子中就直接放在桌上，一溜烟跑了过去。  
“怎么了，天使？”克劳利站在浴室门前踌躇许久，小心翼翼地问道。  
“你...你可以进来吗？”  
克劳利听言一怔，犹豫片刻，轻轻推开浴室的门，室内的水雾扑面而来，在朦胧中他逐渐看清了站在浴缸旁不知所措的人。  
“我...我不知道这是怎么回事。”亚茨拉斐尔轻轻拉开浴巾的一角，拧着眉审视着自己的身下之物说道，“为什么我会突然有这个？”  
“咳...”克劳利轻咳一声，把脸撇过去，“你先把衣服穿上吧，别着凉了。”  
“好。”亚茨拉斐尔点了点头，转身去拿架子上的浴袍。  
“嗯...大概是因为亚当不知道天使是没有性别的。”亚茨拉斐尔边穿上浴袍边自语道，“所以他赐予我的是普通人类的身躯，而不是严格按照天使的构造......”  
“那...你会死吗？”克劳利连他自己都没有发现说出的话最后一个音节带着些许颤动。  
“呃...我想应该是不会的。”亚茨拉斐尔把浴袍上的带子系好，抬头看向克劳利说道，“虽然这具肉体的构造与天堂派发给我们的有些不一样，不过只要我附在这具肉体上，它就不会经历所谓的生老病死，除非是地狱之火将我燃烧殆尽。”  
“原来如此。”克劳利低头摸着下巴思索着什么，又缓缓起身走向亚茨拉斐尔，舔了下唇，“不过这样可就省事多了。”  
“我不太明白你的观点。”亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头说道，“天使的身体在各个方面明明比人类的要更方便得多，因为无需费时又费力的生理代谢，这样我才能更投入于我的工作中，为天堂和上帝效力......呃，我是说虽然我们现在暂时处于一条战线上，但我永远不会忘记我是一名天使。”  
“噢，是的，你确实是个好天使。”克劳利的蛇目在镜片后微微眯了一下，“不过，难道你不想体会美妙的感觉吗？”  
“什么感觉?”  
克劳利揽起亚茨拉斐尔的腰把他抱了起来，走进卧室，把他放到柔软的床面上。  
亚茨拉斐尔不知所措地睁大眼睛，僵着身子不敢动弹。  
克劳利被他逗笑了:“天使，你应该先把眼睛闭上。”  
“为什么？”  
“闭上去会浪漫一些。”  
“是吗？”亚茨拉斐尔认真地在脑海中搜寻着几千年来看过的书籍，突然恍然大悟般点了点头，他想起了加百列每次来书店为了掩人耳目提到的所谓色情文学。他确实看过一点，但并不明白为什么书里的主角做这种事会感到愉悦，以至于每次看到那些片段会在迷惑中困倦地睡着。  
“噢...好的。”亚茨拉斐尔似懂非懂地点了点头，“我...我了解过人类的交往方式，不过我不明白做这件事到底有什么意义，看上去费时又费力，还可能把衣服弄脏...”  
“相信我，天使。”克劳利揉了揉亚茨拉斐尔的头发，“做这件事不需要什么意义，跟着感觉走，我会让你愉快。”  
“噢...好的。”亚茨拉斐尔犹豫了一下，便闭上了眼睛。  
什么都看不到之后，他只能通过声音和嗅觉去感知周围的一切，克劳利的男士香水味淡淡地飘散在他的鼻尖，好像把他的脑袋都熏得晕乎乎的了。  
唇上传来了绵软的触感，亚茨拉斐尔有些紧张地绷直了身体，他告诉自己这是了解人类习性的第一步。  
克劳利吻了吻嘴角，摸着他的腰，“放松，好好享受，别想其他的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔轻轻嗯了一声。  
克劳利在亚茨拉斐尔柔软的唇上细细研磨，把他的下唇瓣含在嘴里，温柔地吸允。亚茨拉斐尔不禁张开了嘴，轻声叹息。  
克劳利趁机把舌头伸了进去，灵巧滑腻的舌尖舔舐着他的牙齿，扫荡着他的口腔，勾缠着他的舌头，浓烈而暧昧的气氛在唇齿间流转。  
“感觉到了吗？”克劳利喘着气含糊地说道，他逗弄着亚茨拉斐尔的舌尖，逼得他无处躲闪，津液顺着无法合拢的嘴角流了下来。  
亚茨拉斐尔被亲得晕头转向，他所有的感觉都跟着克劳利走，眼神开始迷离，瘫软在床上，一只手下意识地抓着克劳利的衣袖。  
克劳利气喘吁吁地放开他，亚茨拉斐尔茫然失措地望着他。  
“克...克劳利，你刚刚...对我做了什么？我差点喘不过气了。”  
“那你还有什么别的感受吗？”  
“嗯...我不知道。”亚茨拉斐尔摇头说道， 湿润通红的眼眶尽显迷茫，“这到底意味着什么？为什么你要这么做？”  
“大概这意味着...”克劳利伸手摸向亚茨拉斐尔的身下之物，“你喜欢这种感觉，不是吗？”  
“别...别这么弄。”亚茨拉斐尔拦住克劳利的手低下头去，喘着气说道，“这太怪了，克劳利，快停下...”  
“那换个地方。”克劳利扯掉了亚茨拉斐尔身上松松垮垮的浴袍，沿着他的腰一路摸到了胸膛。平坦的胸膛上，挺着两颗红润的乳头，粉嫩的颜色在灯光的衬托下显得格外好看，就像伊甸园的善恶树上挂着的禁果一样诱人。  
克劳利有些看出了神，他不禁咽了口唾沫，仿佛受到蛊惑般慢慢地凑近亚茨拉斐尔的胸膛，轻轻地含住了其中一颗，细长又灵活的舌头从口腔中探出，舔弄着因受冷而硬起来的乳头。  
亚茨拉斐尔瞪大了双眼，语无伦次地说，“不...那个...”  
“放轻松，天使。”克劳轻轻舔咬着那圆圆的肉粒，不断搔刮着那敏感的一点，他能清楚感觉到那粒肉球在他嘴里充血硬立。  
亚茨拉斐尔面红耳赤，身体的血液仿佛都逆流了。  
克劳利那不安分的手又往下摸向亚茨拉斐尔挺立的性器，那干净柔软的触感，那笔直粉嫩的样子，和亚茨拉斐尔给他的感觉一样。  
克劳利把那性器放在自己手里玩弄了一会儿，就发现亚茨拉斐尔浑身抖得不成样子，或许是从未体验过这种陌生的感受，所以让他不知所措。  
“天使...”克劳利松开性器，拉过亚茨拉斐尔的一只手，将他的手覆在性器上，在他耳边轻声说道，“我来教你怎么用这个，好吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔撇过头去，想从那涨得发热的性器上抽出手来，但被克劳利紧紧握住松不开，只好红着脸紧闭双眼不去看他。  
世界上简直找不到比欺负亚茨拉斐尔更有趣的事了。克劳利心满意足地想着。于是他握着亚茨拉斐尔的手，加快了套弄的速度，指尖也时不时戳弄顶端的小孔。  
亚茨拉斐尔猛地弓起了腰，他低着头害怕得直抽气，那种汹涌而至的快感实在太过强烈，他从不知道世界上会有这么可怕的感觉，仿佛下一秒就会被溺毙。  
亚茨拉斐尔的另一只手抓揉着克劳利的头发，带着哭腔断断续续地说道，“克劳利...你在干什么...克劳利你，你为什么这样...不...不行，我...啊啊——”  
亚茨拉斐尔无法抑制地尖叫出声，灼热的体液喷洒在克劳利的手背上。  
“怎么样？”克劳利邀功似得冲亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼，“这感觉不错吧？”  
亚茨拉斐尔缓缓睁开含着清泪的蓝色眼睛，哑口无言地看着克劳利。  
这美妙的感觉太强烈，以至于高潮后仍意犹未尽，就像...入口丝滑细腻的空气巧克力，甜美在口齿流转间昙花一现，但很快又消失殆尽，忍不住想尝下一颗。  
可是他并不知道自己该怎么做，也不可能向克劳利请教这件羞耻的事。  
不行，这是禁忌，就像......就像这条该死的坏蛇诱惑夏娃吃下苹果一样罪恶!  
他不明白自己在庆幸什么，又在失望什么。  
亚茨拉斐尔逐渐缓过神来，恼羞成怒道，“噢，这一点都不好!你简直坏透了，坏透腔了，克劳利!”  
“谢谢夸奖。”克劳利极为满意地笑着说道，“我就知道你会喜欢的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔赌气般翻过身去将脸埋进柔软的枕头间，不看眼前厚脸皮的老恶魔。克劳利便从他身后抱住他，吻了吻他的肩头，好声好气地说道:“这就是性爱，你要习惯，你要学会享受，不要害怕，我会给你最好的体验。”  
亚茨拉斐尔知道这件事还没有结束，但是仅仅进行到这里，仿佛已经耗尽了全身的力气，他第一次感到如此地紧张。  
即便在内心骂了千万遍坏恶魔，但这身体传来的鲜明欢愉感确实此刻也只有这坏恶魔才能够给他。  
过了好一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔慢慢转回身来，拉扯着克劳利低下头去，重新搂上他的脖子。  
克劳利的呼吸变重了，已经有些按耐不住，手慢慢往下移动，食指指尖在那臀肉间紧闭的柔嫩入口处缓缓抚弄。  
亚茨拉斐尔猛地一颤，顾不上去搂他，像是受到惊吓般，双肘撑起上身，用仿佛看怪物的眼神看着自己腿间正在活动的手腕。  
“别怕。”克劳利轻轻拍了拍亚茨拉斐尔的后背安抚道，他把亚茨拉斐尔的双腿抬高，将脸凑近腿间，对着那紧闭的后穴口轻轻吹了口气，然后伸出舌头在那褶皱处舔舐起来。  
“唔...”亚茨拉斐尔仰头发出一声呻吟，双腿不禁往里夹紧。  
克劳利把亚茨拉斐尔的双腿各自压向一边，舌头轻柔而执着地将那穴口分开往里面顶进去。  
亚茨拉斐尔反射性地想要往后缩，可他的双腿被牢牢抓紧，他只能拧着被单无助地颤抖着。  
当克劳利把肉穴舔到湿润松软，他缩回舌头，把手指一根一根插进去扩充起来，另一只手抚弄着粉嫩的性器。  
亚茨拉斐尔有些承受不住地发出小声的啜泣。天堂派发的身体是没有生殖器官和后穴的，因为不像人类一样需要生理排泄和繁衍后代。如今他依附在亚当赐予的普通人类身体中，充满了太多未知的因素。  
他不知道为什么克劳利要对那处做那些事，但他选择相信克劳利，毕竟他们现在处于同一战线，克劳利也是他唯一的挚友。  
算了，去他的禁忌。  
亚茨拉斐尔不知为何有种打破成规的叛逆快感，这让他心里舒坦了许多。他吸了吸鼻子，轻唤道:“克劳利...”  
“嗯？”克劳利抬头看向亚茨拉斐尔。  
“你做这件事会感到愉悦吗？”  
“当然。”修长的手指在粉嫩的肉穴中能够顺畅地进出后，克劳利将手指抽了出来，低下头安抚地亲着他，“那你觉得食欲和肉欲，哪个更让你喜欢？”  
“我...我更喜欢现在做的事。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为...我在享受美食的时候，你通常只是坐在我对面看着我。而现在...我们...我们可以一起做愉悦的事。”   
克劳利直愣愣地看着亚茨拉斐尔，他以为亚茨拉斐尔每次专注于进食的时候是没有注意到他的。  
“最重要的是，我希望你能感到快乐，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔伸手轻抚着克劳利的脸庞，深邃湛蓝的眼睛里盛着柔和的笑意，“我希望我能给你带来快乐。”  
亚茨拉斐尔的声音像一束阳光穿破乌云照亮世间万物，让人忍不住沉浸在他的温柔乡。  
他是唯一接纳自己的天使，是独一无二的天使。  
有他在的地方，便是天堂。  
“天使...”克劳利把脸贴在亚茨拉斐尔的胸前，有些地哽咽说道，“你...你也太狡猾了。”  
“是吗？”亚茨拉斐尔疑惑道，他刚才所说的都是内心所想，但他不知道为什么克劳利突然一副要哭出来的样子。  
“那...”克劳利缓缓抬头撑起上身，把手边的枕头垫在亚茨拉斐尔臀部下方，把他的大腿往两边分开，涨热的性器抵在穴口磨蹭着，“如果这样呢？”  
“呃，这个...这个有可能...”亚茨拉斐尔有些为难地说道，“嗯...可能塞不进去，克劳利。不过你可以试着慢点......啊!”  
克劳利扶着自己的性器，缓慢而坚定地顶进了那柔软的肉穴，惹得亚茨拉斐尔惊呼一声。  
“这样你会怕么？”克劳利极力压抑着在亚茨拉斐尔体内横冲直撞的念头，在他的耳边喘着气问道，“如果我说，这样我才算享受呢？”  
“不...不怕。”亚茨拉斐尔紧紧抱着克劳利的后背，试图分散后穴塞入巨大异物的涨痛感，“你可以...嗯...试着动一下，不过要轻点。”  
克劳利试探性的往前探了探，湿热的肉壁让他爽到无法自拔。  
“嗯...很好...克劳利，这很好。”亚茨拉斐尔故作轻松地喟叹一声，手指揉进克劳利的发间，“你可以动的再...再快一些。”  
克劳利将亚茨拉斐尔搂在怀里，一手托着他的腰肢，开始由慢到快的抽插起来，身下之物被湿热的肉壁紧紧箍住，绞得他尾椎一阵接一阵的蔓延着颤栗的快感。  
亚茨拉斐尔大口大口地喘着气，像被顶得快窒息似的仰着头，搂紧了克劳利的脖子。  
克劳利察觉到每当他往某个方向抽插时，亚茨拉斐尔就会发出动情的声音，脸上的表情也更加醉人，肉穴也会用力缩紧。  
像是发现新大陆一样，克劳利把他抱了起来，让他坐在自己身上。因为全身重量的下沉，那粗长的性器进入到不可思议的深度，亚茨拉斐尔有种身体快被贯穿的错觉，他情不自禁地呻吟出声，身体也软了下来。  
“天使...我的好天使...”克劳利吻了吻亚茨拉斐尔被情欲染红的唇瓣，柔声声道，“现在，你来试着动一动，好吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔笨拙地扭动着腰部，尽力配合着克劳利的律动。  
这还不够。克劳利心想。他将亚茨拉斐尔的腰臀抬了起来，缓缓抽出性器，然后全力朝着肉穴重新顶了进去。  
“啊啊——”亚茨拉斐尔尖叫出声，身体用力抖动起来，他用力抓紧了克劳利的胳膊，用湿润的眼眸看着他。克劳利下腹一紧，差点就因为那眼神射了出来。  
“是这儿舒服吗？”克劳利哑声问道。  
“嗯...”亚茨拉斐尔难耐地扭了扭腰，颤声道，“就是这里...”  
克劳利得到了鼓励，抓着他的大腿，耸动着腰肢用力地抽插着那湿软的肉穴，连结实的大床都被撞得哐哐直响，肉体的撞击声啪啪地连成一片。  
亚茨拉斐尔无法抑制地仰头高声呻吟了起来，体内迸发的强烈快感如万蚁噬心，让人欲罢不能。  
人们都说性能带来喜悦和快感，现在他所体会到的一切，应该说是一秒钟在天堂，下一秒在地狱。就像在海中沉浮，一会儿飘飘欲仙，一会儿就要被淹死。  
他在恍惚中又想起了以前百思不得其解的色情文学，他现在能切身体会到那些书中主人公的感受了。  
克劳利说的没错，他确实可以给自己带来新奇而美妙的体验。  
亚茨拉斐尔半眯着眼睛，眼圈发红，眼角都是未干的泪痕，他下意识地又抱住了克劳利的脖子，就像溺水之人抱住救生的浮木。  
克劳利伸手回抱住他，吻着他微张的红唇，两人在唇齿交缠中品味到了带着咸味的汗水，不知道是谁的。  
克劳利仿佛有用不完的体力，不断地在亚茨拉斐尔身上发泄着这六千多年来的渴望，把他的爱意和欲望都通过最原始的方式传达给亚茨拉斐尔。  
他变换着姿势，不知疲倦地一次次把两人带上高潮。他们忘记了时间和空间，整个世界仿佛只有彼此。  
亚茨拉斐尔不记得自己是什么时候晕过去的，他只记得他和克劳利不停地交合，燃烧的欲火将他彻底淹没。当他睁开眼醒过来之后，发现自己趴在克劳利身上，衣服已经穿好，被子也盖在身上。  
亚茨拉斐尔试图从克劳利身上下来，但只是轻轻一动，全身就跟散架了一样疼，他忍不住哼了一声。  
毕竟是普通人类的身体，与精力充沛的恶魔进行漫长而强烈的性爱还是有些承受不住的，况且是憋了六千年的恶魔。  
克劳利立即醒了过来，他的手臂还搂着亚茨拉斐尔的腰，便顺手摸了摸他的背，哑声道:“你醒了？”  
虽说是醒着，但不算完全清醒，脑袋仍有些嗡嗡作响。亚茨拉斐尔把脸埋进克劳利的胸膛，嘟囔道:“我动不了了...”  
克劳利会心一笑，不轻不重地按揉起亚茨拉斐尔的腰部，亚茨拉斐尔感觉有一股暖流由腰部蔓延至全身，不一会儿他身上的所有疲惫和酸痛感都消失殆尽。  
“噢，克劳利，你其实不需要这样的，这样会损耗你大量魔力。”亚茨拉斐尔撑起身从克劳利身上下来，躺到他旁边，由衷地露出笑容说道，“不过谢谢你，我现在感觉好多了。”  
“没事，我只需再睡一觉就能恢复。”克劳利侧身面向亚茨拉斐尔，“现在我们认真得考虑一件重要的事，或者说，是即将可能要发生的事。”  
“什么事？”  
“我能感知到附近有其他天使和恶魔在外面埋伏。”   
亚茨拉斐尔闭上眼，把手指按在太阳穴处，而后又缓缓睁开眼，无奈地叹息道:“噢，的确如此，他们果然还是不肯放过我们。”  
“天堂和地狱为了打一架，居然开始合作了。”克劳利戏谑道，“这可真够疯狂的。”  
“那我们不就出不去了...”   
克劳利又扬起了嘴角，金色的蛇目闪着狡黠的光。  
“我有个绝妙的主意。”  
“什么主意？”  
克劳利附在亚茨拉斐尔的耳边小声细语着什么，亚茨拉斐尔的脸部表情从疑惑不解转变为恍然大悟，而后又露出些许担忧的神色。  
“这真的不会露馅吗？”亚茨拉斐尔把被子往上拉了拉，小声问道。  
克劳利亲了亲亚茨拉斐尔的额头，柔声道:“放心吧，我的天使。现在把手给我吧。”

“早上好，小家伙们~”  
植物们听见这熟悉的声音后，纷纷挺直了身板，犹如被检阅的士兵。  
从相貌上看，这声音无疑来自于它们的主人——克劳利。  
奇怪的是它们的主人今天散发着不同寻常的气场，仔细看甚至隐约能看见一圈光辉。  
“噢，你们长得真可爱!”  
可爱？植物们听言更加瑟瑟发抖起来，它们可从没听过它们的主人会用这类形容词，而且是用来形容它们。  
克劳利用慈爱的目光扫视着他的植物们，突然在一株虎尾兰上停留住。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
植物们纷纷屏住了呼吸，颤抖的枝叶顿时僵持不动。  
克劳利拧起眉头，用手托起一片叶子，上面有被虫啃咬的痕迹。  
完了。  
被克劳利犀利的蛇目审视着的虎尾兰绝望地颤抖着，它仿佛已经预见了自己的惨痛下场。  
“这可真是糟糕。你一定很痛吧？”  
不痛不痛不痛!  
虎尾兰无声地呐喊着，尽可能地用力摇着枝叶表示自己非常健康，乞求能够得到克劳利的原谅，虽然它知道这种可能性几乎甚微，简直可以用奇迹形容。  
“可怜的小家伙。”克劳利喟叹一声，又将手伸向植物。  
其他植物无不向那可怜的虎尾兰投去怜悯的目光，还带着些许的庆幸。  
虎尾兰僵直了身子，只能眼睁睁地看着那可怕的恶魔之手伸向它。  
可当指尖轻轻拂过叶子上的缺口处，被虫咬过的伤痕顿时消失得无影无踪。  
“完美。”克劳利满意地笑了笑，站起身整理了一下自己的领带。  
奇迹居然真的出现了？!  
就在植物们纷纷向虎尾兰投去崇拜的目光时，又传来另一个人的声音。  
“你都没有向我问好。”  
植物们闻声望去，看样子正是它们将来的另一个主人——亚茨拉斐尔，他正倚着门框双手抱胸，看上去有些不满。  
“噢，你总算起来了。”克劳利转身看向亚茨拉斐尔，迎上笑脸满怀期待地问道，“我们早上吃什么？”  
“随你。”亚茨拉斐尔说罢便转身离去，克劳利在背后偷笑一声，随后小碎步跟上去。  
植物们有些垂头丧气，枝叶也耷拉下来。它们原本对亚茨拉斐尔的印象是很好的，在没有见到他之前。因为克劳利每次给它们施肥浇花的时候都是托阿兹拉斐尔的福。  
“今天我一定会把他带回来，你们给我好好表现，不许有一点叶斑!”  
植物们欣喜地吸收着珍贵的养分和水分，因为这样的待遇大概一周仅有一次机会，通常在周末。  
不过克劳利从没成功过，并且找各种理由掩饰自己的失落。  
“呵，那个蠢天使怎么...怎么喝那么一丁点酒就醉了，真逊。算了，下周再约他来，本恶魔有的是时间。”  
“那本书有什么好看的，有时间还不如多看看我...我写的书。当然我一定会写书，写出比那个什么鬼预言有趣一百倍一千倍一万倍的书!”   
“噢撒旦啊，那个蠢天使真够愚蠢的，都说了我们是同一战线的，为什么还是不相信我! ”  
“该死该死该死!到底谁烧了书店!是谁杀了我挚爱的朋友!我要扒了他的皮做大衣，抽了他的筋做皮绳!杀千刀的!”  
几乎每晚它们都能听见克劳利在客厅中大吼大叫着宣泄情绪，有时气上头会各种摔东西砸墙，当然最后都会用一个响指恢复原样。  
原因很简单:因为他每天都时刻准备着把阿兹拉斐尔带回家，出门之前他要确保家里一尘不染——因为天使有洁癖。  
昨晚好不容易那位被它们主人心心念念着的天使来到了家里，不过依照今天的情势，他的脾气看上去也不太好，以后的日子又不好过了。  
“祝你好运。”克劳利把门锁好，笑着对亚茨拉斐尔说道。   
“是祝我们好运。”亚茨拉斐尔纠正道，他习惯性地抬手摸向颧骨处，突然意识到自己鼻梁上空无一物，啧了一声又将手放下，顺势插向口袋。   
“你需要这个吗？”克劳利得意地皱了皱鼻子笑道，墨镜随着脸部肌肉上下抖动。  
“算了，不需要。”亚茨拉斐尔白了一眼说道，“你没弄坏它我就谢地狱了。”  
“你不是有一车的墨镜吗？”   
“那也经不起你折腾。”


End file.
